Kitchen Frenzy
by Tsuki97
Summary: Yona wants to bake a cake? She has Hak's help but what will happen? Modern AU AnY one shot. Hak x Yona fluff :D Enjoy!


So Hi again beautiful people! This is a modern AU AnY one shot. Actually I have written exactly the same story for Kamisama Hajimemashita XD I just converted into Akatsuki no Yona he he. (I'm running low on ideas these days !=_=) Anyway read, enjoy and review! Hak X Yona fluff^^

* * *

 **Kitchen Frenzy**

It was a perfectly normal Saturday at the typical high school girl, Yona's apartment. Well, that was until a few hours ago. So what was out of place…...or rather who was out of place? The ever so loving land god was in the - can you guess – Yes, you guessed it right, the kitchen! What was she doing you might wonder? Making instant noodles? Nope, Let's find out.

"No, no, NO! You're doing it wrong princess!" Yona's childhood friend and now boyfriend, Hak screamed. "What am I doing wrong?!" Yona yelled back. "You're supposed to add the eggs before flour!" Hak fumed as Yona paled yet again, sweat dropping in the process. (sigh) Well, there goes the 12th batch of ingredients. Let me explain, our sweet little Yona wanted to eat chocolate cake. Not just any cake but homemade cake. And you already can tell she wanted to bake it herself. And it turned out that Yun and Jae-Ha were out of town for a month. And we all know they are the only decent enough cooks in the Happy Hungry Bunch. Yona persuaded Hak to help her to which he reluctantly agreed. (And now was regretting) So after few long hours of ahem-how should I put it hmmmm _failed attempts_ (note the sarcasm), to say the kitchen was a mess would be an understatement.

"Jeez princess just stay out of this! Wait until Yun or droopy eyes comes back!" Hak said angrily. Yona puffed out her cheeks stubbornly (cutely in Hak's opinion ;D) "No! I want to bake the cake myself Hak. I'm good at cooking. Ar…or supposed to be good at it" she murmured the last part looking away. "It seems you're only good at bluffing" Hak stated flatly much to Yona's dismay. She gave him a pointed look "I agree, you're better than me in many things. But even you don't know how to bake a cake Ha!" Yona smirked arrogantly, happy about her come back. A tick mark appeared on Hak's forehead "That is why I'm using this cook book! You can't even follow the instructions!" he glared at Yona but it soon melted away seeing her sad pout. Yona looked down sadly sniffling a bit. Hak's heart ached at the scene. He sighed deeply and took a step closer to her. Gently grabbing Yona's chin and tilting her face up Hak started to whip away the evidence of their baking disappointment (XD sorry I just had to) I mean whip away the flour stains on her face. Yona looked at him with big teary eyes as Hak caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. "It's okay. We'll start over. We'll bake the best cake ever hm?" Hak smiled fondly at her. Yona's heart sped up and she blushed fifty shades of red. Nonetheless she gave a small smile and a nod. So they took the 13th batch of ingredients (oh-o we'll hope for the best) and started again.

A few minutes later … "YONA! WHY ON EARTH CAN'T YOU DO WHAT I SAY?!" (oops guess 13 showed his true colors XD) "BUT I'M TRYING AHHH!" Yona slipped on a broken egg and fell right on top of Hak catching him by surprise and making him fall backwards. A visible vein popped out of Hak's forehead as he laid on the floor with Yona on top of him.

His face softened (again) as he heard Yona's moaning sound muffled by his shoulder. He sighed again and hugged her, patting her head "Why did you even want to bake a chocolate cake so suddenly?" Hak asked quietly. "I wanted to practice." Yona whined. "Practice? why?" now Hak was utterly confused. "Because the valentines' day is close" she whined again burying her burning face deeper into his neck. "Huh?!" Hak laid there dumbfounded until realization hit him like a ton of bricks. A small blush adorned his features "Oh, r-right"

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
